


dsmp poetry

by nug_e



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Poetry, Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), The Inbetween on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-28 01:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nug_e/pseuds/nug_e
Summary: it's just like poems i wrote about the dsmp characters.writing these helps me get an idea of writing about other people and their emotions, even if they aren't actual people.just practice:)
Collections: Poetry Emotion (poetry-in-motion)





	1. In This Story... :)

**Author's Note:**

> pls don't repost!!
> 
> twitter if you want to chat! @nug_elle

I am a walking paradox.

In this story, I have become your prey.   
If only I believed more in myself, I could escape you.   
but I am always proven wrong by your versatility. 

Behind the incoming tree, around the next corner, you stop me from living.  
I was happy when I was living. 

You are a miscreant, a sadist, a hallucination that wreaks havoc,  
and you are cruel enough to call me your best friend.

I have been playing this game of hide-n-seek for way too long,  
masking myself from your smile, searching for the book you brainwashed me to hide. 

Where is the fourth book?

Voices in my head tell me, “you take up too much space”.

I know. 

How can I withdraw my betrayal?  
I was only trying to help, 

I chose people, not sides… :) 

Unless I can forget that I am like those stacking dolls, then I could know myself.  
I could know the enderwalk,  
but, the more clues I find, the more complicated the noctambulation becomes. 

I can not find the fourth book.

Footsteps move along a path, they walk as if they have their own mind.  
I let myself go to places I’ve never been before,   
yet the nostalgia I feel while roaming these uneasy plains overwhelms me. 

The oblivious wandering will not give me the ability to live.  
I felt alive when I used to walk my familiar paths. 

I was happy when I was living. 

Let me find my breath,  
for I’ve never been able to catch up to your plans.

Everyone says you are always one step ahead, can they really be right?   
As you’re locked away?

In this game of chess, the enderwalk is attacking my kingdom, my life, my family  
and I must not resign.

I can not recall how I met my best friend, but with him, and my son,   
I have found my kith,  
and I must keep them safe.

Three lives,  
they are worth the taking. 

I am willing to die to keep everyone around me alive. 

The one keeping me from living, is not poetry.  
My family, they are poetry. 

If only I could warp through time, and put this moment on an eternal hiatus,  
then I would know what was coming. :)


	2. The Inbetween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is about the Inbetween. I wrote this about a month ago, so it may not be entirely accurate, and it's also kind of short but, i enjoy it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!
> 
> pls don't repost:)

the bleached, drained, ivory walls surround the contradicting brown of the messy sweat-stained hair that sticks to my forehead.  
endless emplacements stare through the blues of my widened and trauma-filled eyes.

don't stray from the path.

i can feel the fogged nostalgia veil my memory, like a slow wave of foam, encasing a lost snail on an endless beach.

as i wander my way through the large and ethereal rooms, my memory fades into more blur.  
wasn't i supposed to remember?

don't stray from the path.

the endless books are leading me directly to nothing, everything just becomes more unsolved.  
why are there so many of me?   
they're lost, too.

the words on the pages are just distractions, symbols to stay at ease, they tell me to not be afraid.  
this place reeks of emptiness, numbness.

don't stray from the path.

i'm so tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter @nug_elle if you want to chat !!

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this ranboo inspired poem. it's mostly for his writing contest but i thought i'd post it if i lost.
> 
> i worked super hard on this, hours and hours, actually. 
> 
> i analyzed his character and tried to explain it as well as i could.


End file.
